publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Federal Law Enforcement in the United States
The federal Government of the United States empowers a wide range of law enforcement agencies to maintain law and public order related to matters affecting the country as a whole. These agencies are a mixture of direct law enforcement agencies, for example the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), regulatory authorities with law enforcement powers, for example the United States Environmental Protection Agency, and other agencies with police units, for example the United States Department of Veterans Affairs Police. History Federal law enforcement in the United States is well over two hundred years old. For example, the Postal Inspection Service can trace its origins back to 1772 . List of agencies and units of agencies Department of Agriculture (USDA) *Office of Inspector General (USDAOIG) *United States Forest Service (USFS) **U.S. Forest Service Law Enforcement and Investigations (USFSLEI) Department of Commerce (DOC) *Bureau of Industry and Security, Office of Export Enforcement (DOCOEE) *National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST) **National Institute of Standards and Technology Police (NIST Police) *National Marine Fisheries Service (NMFS) **National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration Fisheries Office for Law Enforcement *Office of Security (DOCOS) *Office of Inspector General (DOCOIG) Department of Defense (DOD) *Office of Inspector General (DODOIG) **Defense Criminal Investigative Service (DCIS) *Pentagon Force Protection Agency (PFPA) **United States Pentagon Police (USPPD) *Department of Defense Police Department of the Air Force *Office of the Inspector General (AFOIG) *Air Force Office of Special Investigations (AFOSI) *Air Force Security Forces (AFSP) Department of the Army *United States Army Criminal Investigation Command (Army CIDC) *United States Army Military Police Corps Department of the Navy *Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) *Office of Naval Intelligence Police (ONI Police) *Marine Corps Provost Marshal's Office (USMC military police) *Master-at-Arms (U.S. Navy military police) Department of Education *Office of the Inspector General (EDOIG) Department of Energy (DOE) *Office of Inspector General (DOEOIG) *Office of Health, Safety and Security (DOEHSS) *Office of Secure Transportation Department of Health and Human Services *Food and Drug Administration (HHSFDA) **Office of Criminal Investigations *National Institutes of Health (NIH) **National Institutes of Health Police (NIH Police) *Office of Inspector General (HSSOIG) Department of Homeland Security (DHS) *Federal Law Enforcement Training Center (FLETC) *United States Citizenship and Immigration Services *United States Coast Guard (USCG) **Coast Guard Investigative Service (CGIS) ** United States Customs and Border Protection (CBP) **Office of Field Operations - formerly the United States Customs Service **United States Border Patrol (USBP) **Office of CBP Air and Marine *United States Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE) **Federal Protective Service (FPS) **Office of Detention and Removal Operations (DRO) **Office of Investigations (OI) ** Office of Intelligence ** Office of International Affairs (OIA) *United States Secret Service (USSS) **''White House Police Force'' - Merged into the USSS in 1930 *Transportation Security Administration (TSA) **Federal Air Marshal Service (FAMS) Department of Housing and Urban Development *Office of Inspector General (HUDOIG) *Protective Service Division (HUDPSD) Department of the Interior (USDI) *Bureau of Indian Affairs (BIA) **Bureau of Indian Affairs Police (BIA Police) *Bureau of Land Management (BLM) **Bureau of Land Management Office of Law Enforcement (BLM Rangers) *Bureau of Reclamation (BOR) **Bureau of Reclamation Office of Law Enforcement (BOR Rangers) **Hoover Dam Police *National Park Service (NPS) **National Park Service Rangers *United States Park Police (USPP) *Office of Inspector General (DOIOIG) *Office of Surface Mining Reclamation and Enforcement (OSMRE) *United States Fish and Wildlife Service (FWS) **FWS Office of Law Enforcement ***Special Agent ***Wildlife Inspector Department of Justice (USDOJ) *Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms, and Explosives (ATF) *United States Drug Enforcement Administration (since 1973) **''Bureau of Narcotics and Dangerous Drugs'' (1968 - 73) ***''Federal Bureau of Narcotics'' (1930 - 68) ****''Bureau of Prohibition'' (1927 - 33) ***''Bureau of Drug Abuse Control'' (1966 - 68) *Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) **Federal Bureau of Investigation Police (FBI Police) *Federal Bureau of Prisons (BOP) *Office of Inspector General (DOJOIG) *United States Marshals Service (USMS) Department of Labor *Office of Inspector General (DOLOIG) Department of State (DOS) *Bureau of Diplomatic Security (DS) **Diplomatic Security Service (DSS) *Office of Inspector General (SDOIG) Department of Transportation *Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) *Office of Inspector General (DOTOIG) Department of Treasury *Bureau of Engraving and Printing (BEP) **Bureau of Engraving and Printing Police (BEP Police) *Finance Crimes Enforcement Network (FINCEN) *Internal Revenue Service Criminal Investigation Division (IRS-CI) *Office of Inspector General (TREASOIG) *Treasury Inspector General for Tax Administration (TIGTA) *United States Mint Police (USMP) *''United States Treasury Police'' - merged into the US Secret Service Uniformed Division in 1986. Department of Veterans Affairs *Office of Inspector General (VAOIG) *Veterans Affairs Police United States Environmental Protection Agency *Criminal Investigation Division (EPACID) *Office of Inspector General (EPAOIG) United States Congress *Library of Congress, Office of Security and Emergency Preparedness (LOC) *Sergeant at Arms of the United States House of Representatives *Sergeant at Arms of the United States Senate *United States Capitol Police (USCP) **Library of Congress Police Other Major Federal Law Enforcement Agencies *Administrative Services of the U. S. Courts, Office of Probation and Pretrial Services (AOUSC) *United States Supreme Court Police *Amtrak Police *Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation, Office of Inspector General (FDICOIG) *Federal Reserve Bank: Federal Reserve Police *General Services Administration, Office of Inspector General (GSAOIG) *Government Printing Office, Office of Inspector General (GPOOIG) *Government Printing Office, Security Services (GPOPS) *National Aeronautics and Space Administration **National Aeronautics and Space Administration, Office of Inspector General (NASAOIG) **NASA Security Services *Nuclear Regulatory Commission, Office of Inspector General (NRCOIG) *Office of Personnel Management, Office of Inspector General (OPMOIG) *Railroad Retirement Board, Office of Inspector General (RRBOIG) *Small Business Administration, Office of Inspector General (SBAOIG) *Smithsonian Institution **Smithsonian Institution, Office of Protection Services (SI) **Smithsonian Institution, National Zoological Park Police (NZPP) ** Smithsonian Institution, Office of the Inspector General (OIG) *Social Security Administration Office of Inspector General (SSAOIG) *Tennessee Valley Authority **Tennessee Valley Authority Office of Inspector General (TVAOIG) **Tennessee Valley Authority Police (TVAP) *United States Agency for International Development, Office of Inspector General (AIDOIG) *United States Postal Service (USPS) **USPS Office of Inspector General (USPSOIG) **United States Postal Inspection Service (USPIS) *** U.S. Postal Police References See also *Law enforcement in the United States Category:Federal law enforcement agencies * Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA)